Lost
by PKABOO
Summary: Every day, she smiled Every night, she cried, And Every time, he wondered why...
1. Chapter 1

**I guess you were right about waiting to finish the story and then upload it, but Im kinda of new here and my ideas come and go really fast, no kidding. But either way thanks! **

He just stood there watching the small puddle turning bigger as the image it was making was growing with it. In the image there was a young child with green locks that bounced with her shoulders. She was dressed in green like the forest around her, the blue colored eyes in her face were watery as tears continued to come out and gently try to comfort her and put her out of her misery.

It was slightly dark the afternoon was already gone. He stepped out of his cave like home just as soon as the night had finally turned dark.

After so many years he now found a reason and he wouldn't waste his time just hiding from the sun or Ganadorf for that matter. He was gone so now he won't be able to destroy him.

With hair darker than the night, eyes redder than blood he was ready. Lucky for him the woods weren't far away. Just a couple of hours and he would arrive there in a nick of time. He was prepared for anything. And that anything meant doing whatever it takes to complete his task and achieve his "desire".

* * *

He finally arrived and the center of all of his attention was the girl who stopped crying as soon as she felt his presence.

"What do you want?"

"You don't know? Or are you trying to act like you don't care _Saria_?"

"GO! I'm busy!"

"Why won't you even look at me? Is it because you are afraid of what you might see? Is it Saria?"

"If you already know the answer to it then why are you asking me _Dark-...Link_?"

"Did he actually hurt you as much as for you to hate every one who comes and disturbs your weeping?"

"Leave me alone...please...-","NO! Until you help me.","Very well... but first you should of went to Darunia."

"He would probably try to kill me than help me."

She glanced at the sky that showed signs that the night was already over. She then took out a Golden leaf from her pocket and extended it to it.

"Take it. With it you may travel in the sun. But it will stop working in winter."

"Wait are you not coming? Darunia will think something happened to you if I show him that."

"I don't think he will even remember me. And any ways I am one of the guardians of the forest and if I were to leave the forest, I just plainly die, then you might not even finish your journey."

"Those are just excuses. You don't want to go because you are afraid that you were forgotten from all of your friends, am I right?"

"But me dying how do you answe-"," You are one of the most important sages other than Princess Zelda, you will be perfectly fine..."

He stop realizing how her face turned from being serious to afraid then angry and again afraid when he mention the princess of Hyrule.

"I know you don't want to stay here alone."

"Soooo... either way I'll probably annoy you in the journey."

He scoff knowing he won't get anywhere with her like that. "I'm done. Anyway a chicken like you wouldn't go anywhere exciting, cause you are tooooo lame!"

"I am not! And to prove it to you I'm going!... SHOOT!"

"Well hurry up and lets go! Spring isn't going to last forever! And neither will Summer and Autumn."

"Hold your horses I'm coming!"

**Good Luck Saria and Dark Link. So did I meet your standards? Either war R&R! ^.^ _Any Ideas you have make sure to tell me and I'll probably add it! _**


	2. Speechless

**Testing is finally over so now I have time to write this chapter yay! **

**Please read and review for questions, statements, etc.**

"Sooo... how long is it?"

"Are you kidding me! I thought I was the annoying one!"

He stopped and looked back on her.

"It was just a question! And you can't start saying SHIT," as soon as he said that Saria put her hands to her ears, "What? Too much for you? Either way whats with your music?"

"My music?" He began to walk again.

"Yeah. You make a note. Stop, make another note. Stop AGAIN and then play it together. Don't you know a song?"

"Umm... Well. I had some dreams of my past where I played this tune, but I... forgot..."

'Now I'm really regretting ever bringing her!'

"Look there is the shortcut t-", cutting him out of his thoughts with her childish ways and the scent of blood.

Oh how he missed this scent that sent him to a feeling of bliss. Eager to know where it's coming from he turned around. Of course only seeing Saria on the floor looking at her knee without any expression what so ever.

But as soon as she felt his gaze on her, she started to complain about how it hurts.

"Shut your whining! I'll do something about it!"

Dark Link bent down and licked her knee making Saria blush a deep scarlet then ripped part of her green sleeve. He then wet it and cleaned her wound. After a while he ripped another piece of cloth and wrapped it around her knee. ALL through out the time she blushed.

"Now walk normally... Emo..."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the way to Darunia room?"

Dark Link getting more annoyed with her, just kept his mouth shut. Every once in a while she would ask questions like - What is your favorite color? How tall are you? Have you ever been to far away places? Why are you tall? Did you see that squirrel!?**(XD) **How come Adults that wander into the forest seem tall? Why do really old females have their chest really big?

AND trust me he had a hard time telling her that he was NOT going to waste his time answering her questions, especially the last one...

"Look quit your yip yapping, and hurry up!"

Saria excited to see the entrance to Darunia room pushed Dark L. to it.

After a few moments of just standing there looking at the door, Dark link spoke,

"So how do you open a door without a handle...?"

"Um maybe the instructions should be right here... somewhere... near the... door..."

Just then the door burst open and there stood the famous Darunia. Of course Dark link being in front didn't really help, because next thing you know he was pin to the wall by the leader of the Gorons.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU SHOW UP YOUR FACE WHERE YOU ARE NOT WANTED!"

"Darunia STOP!", Saria ran to them. "Don't hurt him... he came with m... AHHHH!"

Darunia let go after realizing who else was with him. That very cheerful girl with green locks, was on the floor wiggly as if she was getting comfortable, while her face showed how much she was suffering right now.

* * *

"LOOK I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER!", the obvious angry Dark Link shouted from his position in the corner, tied with ropes and chains.

"Stop denying it and tell me what you've done to her!"

"How dense can you get? Like really, you need to lay off the rocks!"

Just then one of Darunia children came. "Father she has woken up... and wants to talk to you, should I escort her to-","That wouldn't be necessary... I think she has followed you..."

"Sorry..." Saria began to apologize for her rude behavior.

"Darunia... may you hear me out... I know what you are probably thinking... why on earth did she leave the barrier, and I want you to know that I brought this on me so... just liste-"

"Look Saria, you've been on this vast land during the first years it has been born and although you have the appearance of a child, you have great knowledge, for you are as wise as the great deku tree and his sapling. Am I correct." before letting her answer his question he continued, "What you will probably tell me is how that shadow in the corner has to do in my mountain and more importantly why he is with you, so as to all respect, Saria continue with your story and maybe you will convince me to set him free."

By the time Saria had finish her story, many Gorons sat in pure awe of how small yet powerful the forest sage can be. Most of the Gorons that the travelers can make out, were children.

"So I see, he wants to become a being no longer a shadow... yet he has not told the whole reason for the start of the journey. Saria I really have no way to tell what I think, but to summarize I believe you are making a huge mistake. If he is a complete being, he won't have to run away from the sun and do all his crimes 24/7."

"I understand what you mean by that, but you who has only seen the downside of it need to rethink it again."

"What is there to rethink, I for one do not see anything good come from it, so why sh-","It is known that a shadow does not have feelin- well how to understand them in particular for he was born for one cause only, and that is to destroy the hero of time. But what if being a human may change the way he perceives things. Not only that, but let me ask you a question Darunia... If you can't control the sun, how can you get rid off a criminal?"

"Well that is easy, with a knife, arrow, whatever weapon I have.", Saria continued,"If you can't control the sun, how can you get rid of a shadow?"

"With the master sword of course.","No, remember Darunia, the master sword has only one owner. It will not obey you even if you have good intentions to use it."

Saria sat there face beaming as she looked at the fire sage.

"So in what way do you oppose that?"

"..."

**SORRY GUYS! THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY HARD TO PUT TOGETHER SO AS A REWARD I'LL CONTINUE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! R&R**


End file.
